


Something

by partsofthewholepicture



Series: Things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partsofthewholepicture/pseuds/partsofthewholepicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some hinting at Sterek sex, some coffee, and hand holding. Derek and Stiles hook up pretty much every weekend, but that is all it is. But maybe Derek has something to share with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

His fingers reach out blindly, hoping to find evidence of the warmth he felt burrowed next to him earlier. The only sensation he is met with though is the feeling of the sheets grown cold from the body no longer vacating them. His eyes slowly flutter open as he becomes cognizant of his surroundings. By all deductions, Stiles is able to discern he did not spend the night in his own bed. Stretching and letting out a small yawn, he assesses the room to determine where he had spent the night when a voice shakes him out of his reverie.

“You sleep too late,” is the greeting he receives, which causes a smirk to tug at the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

Derek Hale is seated at his desk, wearing a pair of faded sweatpants with his laptop opened to a term paper he has been working on while Stiles was asleep. He doesn’t even say good morning or thanks for last night, just automatically jumps to the commentary about Stiles’ sleeping habits. Derek usually tends to act like all of this is no big deal to him, often appearing very nonchalant on the subject of Stiles whenever it comes up in conversation.

He takes a sip from the mug of coffee on the edge of his desk, hoping the caffeine is going to help him get through this hell of a term paper about the various dichotomies of characters in the works of Gabriel Garcia Marquez. Stiles still wants to be asleep.

“Good morning to you too,” Stiles quips, slowly sitting upright and running a hand through his sleep disheveled locks.

Derek doesn’t reply for a moment, just glances back at his laptop trying to behave as though he can’t hear the way Stiles heart seems to be racing or how potently the scent of last night just seems to linger in the room. There has never been anything normal between Derek and Stiles, but that doesn’t mean he can’t pretend like it once in awhile. It’s complicated. He doesn’t quite know how to process his feelings for Stiles so he just tends to shove them in the recesses of his mind most of the time.

“There is coffee if you want some,” Derek finally says, doing his best to ignore his urge to crawl into bed with Stiles and just shun the thought of midterms altogether. “Down in the kitchen, where it always is.”

There is a long pause of silence between them before Stiles just shakes his head, dragging himself out of the bed and going downstairs to clear his jumbled thoughts.

|*|*|*|*|

“Are we going to talk about last night?”

Stiles glances up from his novel, bemused. Scott was off with Allison at some kind of campus event she had wanted to check out, and it was the middle of the afternoon so there was not a lot going on in the quad besides the occasional passerby having an existential crisis over midterms. “Um, sure?” he replies, lowering his novel to his lap.

“I wasn’t trying to kick you out this morning,” Derek explains as he sits himself on the edge of the bench somewhat away from Stiles. “I just didn’t want anyone to say shit to me this morning when I already had a hangover from the party last night.”

“The party from last night,” Stiles echoes with a quirk of his eyebrows as if trying to conjure up this memory. He only does it because he knows how much it bothers Derek, and he enjoys getting under his counterpart’s skin whenever he can.

“You know exactly what party I am referring to.” He shoots Stiles a dagger filled glare.

Stiles chuckles. “Well, I am sorry that I tended to act a little hazy about a party where both of us had too much to drink and wound up in bed together because it was a one time occurrence . Oh, wait. The last time I checked, it happens almost every other weekend, and I don’t seem to recall you complaining any of those times in the past.”

Derek suppresses the urge to make a similar remark, knowing it is not going to go over well. Stiles is on the verge of telling him that he is starting to get tired of the hot and cold act when Derek beats him to the punch, “I don’t really know what to say except that I am sorry for the way that I have been treating you. It is just weird to go from knowing each other vaguely from school to suddenly…in bed every weekend almost. I am not really good with the whole emotions and dealing with telling people…” he bites his lip, amends his words, “you namely…about how I am really feeling.”

“Excuse me?” Stiles is trying to piece together what Derek just told him.

“I am doing a really shitty job right now of telling you that I am sorry for being such a dick to you when we are outside of parties and other…situations. I am not used to actually trying to confront my emotions instead of just shoving them away until they no longer matter. But I have been trying to mend my ways…to tell you about how I really feel.”

“This is kind of making sense,” Stiles says. “But still a lot of is kind of weird.”

Derek sighs.

“You’re trying to tell me how you feel.”

Derek rolls his eyes, nodding.

“Tell me how you feel about me.”

Derek gives him a thumbs up along with a smirk.

“Oh.” Stiles places his book down on the bench. “I didn’t expect that.”

Derek slides closer to Stiles. “You’re really not doing much to alleviate the situation right now, but I am not going to blame you because I am sure you are still feeling the excessive drinking from last night as well.”

“I wasn’t worried about that, not even a little bit.” He reaches out and brushes his hand against Derek’s, intertwining their fingers lightly. He says, “So you feel something for me? As in me, Stiles Stilinski? Because I just want confirmation to end the confusion.”

Derek glances down at their hands, giving Stiles’ hand a squeeze after a moment of thought. His voice is low as he responds, “I feel something for you, Stiles Stilinski.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started out this as a read sad ficlet based on a new 5SOS song, but this is what came out instead. I am also obsessed with college!sterek so this is what came about. It is a little bit fluffy, but oh well.
> 
> Also, please check out my tumblr at givesmehale.tumblr.com for more fics and just come say hi! And of course, check out my shadow self's tumblr at well at dontgobrienmyheart.tumblr.com!


End file.
